1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to an image processing apparatus, a camera and an image processing method which can prevent disturbance of stereoscopic effect of an observer having stereoscopic vision and in addition allow suppression of visual weariness when a plurality of face frames detected are displayed along with a plurality of faces photographed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) digital cameras have been provided for users, which photograph a subject from a plurality of viewpoints to generate a stereoscopic image. The stereoscopic image is composed of, for example, two images captured from two respective viewpoints. When the two captured images are each observed by different eyes of the observer, the observer can perceive a subject image with depth feeling.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-252713 discloses a configuration which displays a plurality of face regions detected in a scene where a plurality of faces are photographed. The plurality of face regions are classified into two or more groups based on the size or the position of the face regions, and photographic control (focusing control, automatic exposure control, and auto white balancing) is performed with reference to a group specified by the user's operation from among the plurality of groups. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-131405 discloses a configuration in which a color of a face frame, the type and thickness of the line of the face frame (face frame line), the transparency and the blinking state of the face frame, and the luminance or color in the inner side of the face frame are set different for each face according to the face detection state. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-274207 discloses a configuration in which the contrasting density, the hue, the line-segment display percentage or the width of a face frame line are changed according to an evaluated value indicating the naturalness of the face.